


You Tease Me too Much

by Nullum_Nocte_10



Series: Sly Foxes and Loyal Wolfhounds [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dancing, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Good Theodore Nott, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullum_Nocte_10/pseuds/Nullum_Nocte_10
Summary: Theodore gets bold, teasing Gladion on the dance floor during a charity ball he had set up to clean his family name. He's practically begging for punishment but if Gladion gives it to him will he ever learn?





	You Tease Me too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent smut that I wrote for a friend with the characters we RP as! Enjoy some happy sex!

Standing by the floo Gladion greeted the guest that came out. From Greengrass, Zabini, and Slughorn, to Longbottom, Weasley, and Potter. Thank Merlin the man decided to come. He needed the press coverage and, 'the chosen one' seemed to realize how he could manipulate things to get what he wanted with said title. Both men had come to a silent understanding, Potter helping him clean the family name his mother dirtied while he sneakily used his privilege to get the laws both wanted pass critical eyes. 

No matter who won the war their government was still corrupt. To be fully honest Gladion wanted to tear the whole damn thing down but golden boy was against anarchy so here they were trying to change things slowly one law at a time.

"Evening Potter," he greeted the man with a polite smile. Harry, of course, nods back in his own silent greeting. Even now Harry was still fidgety and through his own war experience, he takes note of where Potter's wand was at all times. The man passes him being mobbed by his friends and family leaving Gladion to still stand at the floo until everyone has been greeted. By now he was stiff from standing in the same place only having small chats with people who he's semi-friendly with while his boyfriend roamed the outdoor venue. It's nothing luxurious far from the grandeur of his Mother's own balls that were stylized with white gold and black to give it a sleek look. What he goes for is far different, one being the simplicity of it all. It was humble, it wasn't screaming for approval or to be on the cover of witch weekly top party places. Charming fairy lights dance above their heads bathing the guests in a warm golden light; red-clothed trays float throughout the brownstone floor keeping away from the populated dance floor. People were already dancing the band Gladion hired already set up and playing while others seemed content to enjoy the wine and hors d'oeuvres.

He spent the next few hours mixing and mingling with his guest from talking to Blaise about his crush on one Ron Weasley, (both were quite stubborn though and he wasn't sure of his Allies success rate) to Pansy Parkinson and the horrible crush on one Hermione Granger; which was just another mess begging to happen. Pansy had zero chance as he felt Granger knew how to hold a grudge. Also, agreeing to give up Harry Potter to Voldemort didn't play in her favor.... At least Longbottom wasn't be moaning about his own crush. No, the man was obviously silently pining, but who he couldn't tell. Gladion caught him glancing furtively towards a small group both made up of men and women. So it was in the air just who was the lucky person in his sights. 

He was saved from, anymore crush talk by Theodore. The very sight of him eased his heart and made him smile softly. He could hear a faint gagging sound in the background, most likely from Draco teasing him for the lovesick look upon his face but he didn't care. 

He only had eyes for the man in front of him.

"Hey there handsome, want to dance?" Theodore purred making his heart leap in his chest. The small polite smile he wore in front of company was replaced by something soft and tender. "I would love to my little fox." The pet name was whispered lowly for only his ears to hear and enjoy the blush that burst across his lovers freckled cheeks. 

Their bodies aline like long lost puzzle pieces slotting into place. Gladion leads him onto the dance floor, wrapping his arm tightly around Theodore's waist pulling him as close as he dares. Only for Theodore to align their bodies in a position almost too intimate for the dance floor. They're pressed flushed together, only Gladions iron will holding back the surprised gasp that dies in his throat. The music is fast pace and with no time to stand dumbstruck on the floor by his lovers sear audacity, he draws him into a tango. 

They move fluidly together dancing across the floor, fleet of foot, nimble and hard to keep track of. They move sensually together, causing envy amongst other couples, the two unaware that they were in the middle of the dance floor. In a well-calculated move, he dips Theodore, hand placed firmly against his lovers back. Their robes swish outwards, fanning out in a colorful display of greens and winter blues. He swallows, adam apples bobbing as for a split second-time stops. Both lovers staring deep into each other's eyes a deep fire bursting to life between them. 

"What are you up to Theo," he whispers against the shell of Theodore's ear as he presses him a bit harder against him. 

Theodore only smiles blue eyes twinkling. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Then suddenly they're both standing apart once again, he twirls Theodore away from his body, bringing him back just as quickly as the music comes to an end. They're both back at the beginning, pressed together with little to no space between them. Theodore's arm wrapped around him, fingers trailing up his spine in a delicate manner. He's only just barely able to hold back a moan, finding his cock twitching in interest. 

Suddenly they separate the music that was slowly fading fully stops. Loud clapping and cheers of the crowd violently pull Gladion out of the moment. Having been startled, Theodore manages to slip out of his loose grasp practically skipping off leaving him with a wink. He's left alone with the crowd a few eager people stepping up to comment on his dancing skills, some even asking for a dance of their own. He's left hard and aching thanking whichever fashion icon that wizards wore robes and not jeans like muggles did. It's easily able to hide his frustration from curious eyes. 

The next half an hour is spent in utter agony, time seemingly slowing to a crawl sharing heated glances with Theodore from afar. At times they meet once more on the dance floor but he's left to pine as he twirls away. He's unable to calm himself down, even when he attempts to lose himself in conversations and by eating from the snack tray. 

Theodore was being irritatingly, irresistible.

Taking a wine flute he holds the drink in his hand, long fingers curling around the stim. Taking a sip he licks his lips, being reminded of the memory of eating Theo out, how his moans were a melody played just for him. Merlin, he's not helping himself like this but his brain is hyperfocused on those tantalizing memories. He's brought out of it once more as Theodore graces him with his presence. He's drinking up the sight of him like a parched man, eyes dark with lust. 

His lover easily pulls him into a conversation. Unknowingly to Gladion, they are slowly moving through the crowd until they are on the edge of the many bodies that grouped together. 

The wine glass was pressed against his lips as he took a sip, hooded eyes watching Theodore's hand reach for his arm. He let himself be pulled closer, enjoying how Theodore's hand wrapped tightly around his bicep. He leans down as his lover whispers hotly into his ear. "Please fuck me~" 

Pulling back Theodore sent him a coy smile as if he didn't just ask to be fucked. Gladion chokes on the wine, turning his head as he attempts to muffle his sputtering choughs. He swears he hears a chuckle but when he turns around Theodore is the picture of innocence. 

Using his height he looms over his lover feeling his self-control snap spectacularly. He drags him into the shadows of the building uncaring, he was no going to go out there to make excuses for why he left early while he has a hard-on.

Not again 

They both floo home, Theodore being lucky enough he didn't start stripping him right in front of the fireplace. With practiced ease, Gladion steps out of the Floo and catches Theodore on his way out, fingers sinking into his lovers dirty blond hair, dragging him into a kiss. Shoes are kicked off as he ravages Theodore's mouth dominating him completely enjoying the way he goes lax moaning loudly into his mouth. He bullies him towards their bedroom refusing Theodore's allure that begged him to fuck him right in front of the fireplace. (Merlin forbid they get a floo call. He loathes the very idea of others seeing his lover naked even if only by accident.) 

The door to their bedroom clicks shut behind them as Gladion throws Theodore onto the bed, the minx laughing brightly at the rough treatment. 

"Your a sly little fox you know that," he growls narrowing his eyes in mock disapproval moving to sit over him and keep him in place. "Teasing me like that in front of company when you knew we couldn't go home until later."

Theodore grinned batting his lashes in a look of faux innocent, "you say that... Yet, here we are." Propping himself up on his elbows, his soft breaths puff against Gladions lips as he speaks. "At home. Leaving the, 'esteemed guests' at the venue."

Gladion huffs, kissing him once more, able to feel the smug curl of lips underneath his own but unable to stop himself. Oh, he was the one that would get the last laugh in the end though. He had the perfect punishment in mind for his little fox and maybe he'd be able to learn his lesson after this. 

Though he doubted it.

His tongue and teeth drag against his lover's neck kissing the birthmark that lay on the right side before moving towards the birthmark halfway between his neck and chin on the left. Gladion adored these marks and couldn't help but smirk as Theodore whined underneath him. He trails kisses down Theodore's neck working open the buttons of his lovers dress robes and shirt; Gladion easily pushed the blue fabric away, tugging at his shirt until he revealed smooth pale shoulders. Leaving colorful bruises in his wake he tugs at Theodore's shirt until it slides down his body. 

Placing a hand against Theodore's bare chest, he pushes him down onto the bed watching as his arms gave out underneath him. 

"Take your shirt off unless you want me tying you up with it."

Theodore complies hurriedly ripping it off. Gladion can swear he almost hears Theodoers heart skip a beat. Sitting atop of him like a predator about to eat his prey he licks his lips, wandlessly summoning the first thing that came to mind to tie him up with. 

One of their old Slytherin scarves came whooshing across the room from the closet. The sight of it makes him smile fondly, his fingers running over the soft dark green fabric. Before Theodore could react he pinned his lover's wrists together, tying him up with the scarf. Though knowing that he didn't like things too tightly done he made it loose only giving the illusion of being trapped.

"Now your punishment for being a complete and utter tease is you're not allowed to touch me. At all." The smug look on Gladions face was far too satisfied. 

It was no surprise that Theodore cried out, "What! But that's not fair!" In dismay. 

The reaction only made the smirk on Gladion's lips widened voice turning low and gravelly. "You should've thought of that before you left me hard on the dancefloor in public."

And with that said and done he moved onto unbuttoning Theodore's trousers pulling the white pants off of him along with his socks leaving him in his boxers. 

"Oh the things I want to do to you Theo," He murmured dark green lust-filled eyes taking in his lover's sprawled form as he stood on his knees. The scarf he had used to tie him up was long leaving it to cover his arms the tassels at the end near his cheeks. Picking up one end of the scarf he played with it watching in amusement as Theodore rutted up against him just barely able to grid into him. He hummed playing with the tassels flicking them with his fingers listening to the huff and puff of Theodore's quick breaths of, "Please- stop teasing me I need to feel you!" 

"I said no touching," he chided letting the scarf go in favor of leaning forward grabbing the knotted part of the scarf and pressing down. Theodore's face was flushed red, body trembling, he may not begging with his voice but his body screams loud enough for him. "Hm, though I was always weak for cute things." 

He slotted their hips together shifting so the next desperate thrust Theodore gave would have them brushing against one another. A pleased shiver goes down Gladions spine, body shaking as Theodore cries out in bliss. For a while, the room is filled with their desperate panting as they grinded against each other. "Merlin Theo you're so beautiful." Gladion purred lowly the praise easily slipping past his lips. "You're so gorgeous, so hard-" his voice turns breathless one of the thrusts dragging against him just right. Only when Theodore's moans grew in pitch did he start to ease off pulling away.

"Merlin Gladion please-" Theodore begged aching cock straining against his boxers. "Fuck just fuck me right now you-" Gladion cuts him off taking his chance to pull him into another deep kiss. He hears muffled words against his lips their teeth clicking from how rough they get. He takes Theodores bottom lip between his teeth nibbling on it before pulling it adoring the deep groan that left him.

At this point, Gladion was worried he might come in his pants from the sight alone. It's with this thought in mind that he got up off the bed. He wasn't expecting Theodore to start begging in earnest, "No don't leave- please Gladion, fuck me already! I need your cock inside of me!" He was crying, tears trailing down his flushed face body arching off the bed. He listens to Theodore play like a broken record, begging for his cock, begging to be stuffed full and fucked until he couldn't move. While that was happening he was unbuttoning his green robes, slowly letting it slide off of his body. Watching Theodore watch him with a needy look in his eyes. His black trousers and boxers join the pile of clothes on the floor. Slowly he moved to the edge of the bed sliding into bed meeting Theodore halfway. His lover leaned against him practically sobbing pressing his soaked cheek into his bare chest.

"Shhh it's okay love," he murmured cupping his wet cheek and banishing the scarf letting Theodore wrap his arms around his neck. 

"You've been a good boy, waiting for me and not coming in your boxers." He pressed feather-light kisses over Theodores face, banishing the boxers letting them both have blissed skin contact. His nails dug into Theodore's side gently, dragging them against his skin taking in how he shivered underneath him. 

He continued to pet him gently little kissed used to soothe him. "Let me roll you over and get a good look at your lovely arse."

Theodore did as he was told not even questioning it, head buried into the pillow. The scars on his back were now on full display, his fingers traced them, then lips followed soon after murmuring, "You're so strong, I'm so proud of you for holding on this long."

The sight of the scars use to anger him, making him wish he could go and murder Nott Sr. for attacking him. But now, now they were just another part of his lover. He always- always kissed them, letting his tongue trace them, teeth nibbling at the skin. It was his way of letting Theo knew he loved every part of him, knowing the other man was self-conscious of them.

Gladion's hands slid around to cup Theodore's arse cheeks, gently squeezing them watching as he melted into the bed below. Calling his wand to his side he murmured a softly spoken spell, chuckling when Theodore startled in surprise. Soon warm wet fingers easily slid inside, opening him up.

"You're so perfect, your body's already ready for me." His fingers thrust slightly deeper twisting them and rub Theodore's prostate adoring how he practically mewled into the pillow. 

Spying one of his other birthmarks that rested right above his arse he leaned forward taking the opportunity to nip at it as well. "You want me to eat you out? I bet you do but you know if I do that I'll just make you come all over yourself and we can't have that." 

Patting Theodore's arse fondly he forcefully rolls him over a hand pushing against his legs to keep him spread wide finally lining himself up. "I want you to come around my cock. I want to make you watch me fuck you nice and slow, watch as I claim you. " 

Pushing the tip inside his fluttering entrance Theodore hissed, "Fuck- yes~" Sinking himself onto his cock taking him in quickly. It pulls a hoarse laugh out of him. "Greedy," Gladion muttered leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. His hips pulled back slowly, pausing when only his tip was in, then sank back in. The soft whimper from underneath him egged him on, Theodore's hips moving to meet his thrust. Muffling his lovers moans with a kiss, his pace turns frantic pounding into him just like he wanted. Adjusting the angle of his hips he watched with hooded eyes as Theodore's eyes widened crying out against Gladion's lips as he hits his prostate. His cock bounced with each thrust, pre-cum dripping onto his abdomen legs wrapping around Gladion. 

Gladion wraps his hand around Theodore's cock gently stroking him. "I-I'm close!" Theodore cried out sharply seemingly torn between bucking into Gladion's hand or onto his cock.

"Good boy," Gladion rasped against the shell of his ear. "Come for me, let me hear you scream out my name." It was with these words that the cock in his hand twitches coming all over Gladion's hand and his abdomen with a breathless moan of "Gladion!" leaving his lips. 

Gladion watched it all in awe, the sight one he had seen many times but never grew tired of. Watching Theodore come undone beneath him, he couldn't help but think how beautiful he was. The sight was alluring watching how loud and messy he had become. He groaned body shaking as Theodore squeezed around him. It only takes a couple more thrusts before he's coming, trembling, bodies pressing flushes against each other as he fills Theodore with his come. The wave of pleasure hits blinding him, the feeling so powerful he collapses on top of Theodore. 

Lazily he rolls over and off of Theodore, pulling him back to his chest. They lay there still connected, sweat drying on their skin causing the slight breeze from the fan above them to chill them. Even when Gladion's cock softens and slips out of Theodore he doesn't move. Whispered words of love and sweet nothings fill the air as he tenderly rubs his body. He tells Theodore how good he was, how much he loved watching him come, how he was perfect in every way possible. With each bit of praise spoken along with the way his body was massaged, it was to no one's surprise that he fell asleep murmuring about how much he wanted Gladion to fuck him again. 

With a bit of wandless magic, the covers sluggishly drape themselves over the sweaty bodies that lay intertwined with each other Gladion's sleepiness shining through his very magic. It wasn't long before he too fell asleep, listening to the steady heartbeat of the man he loved with a pleased smile on his lips.

All was right in the world.


End file.
